Nighttime Daisuki
by LinksWife
Summary: Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were staying within an inn, traveling and hiding Sasuke from Orochimaru. It was a rather quiet night... For now...


WARNING: There are LEMONS in this story. Major Yaoi with guy on guy action! So if you don't like gayness, then don't bother reading!!! And if you do read it, don't complain about it because you didn't have to read it!!!

Authors Notes: This was a dream I had and thought it was awesome so I put it all on paper! Enjoy! -^w^- 3

Nighttime Daisuki by Cassidy Coulter

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were staying within an inn, traveling and hiding Sasuke from Orochimaru. It was a rather quiet night…For now... But all anyone cared at the moment was protecting Sasuke and getting some sleep. While Naruto and Sasuke were in a different room inside their suite, Jiraiya and Kakashi were in the dinning room which included huge window in the front of the tall building since they were on the top floor. There was a couch in front of the window and behind the couch there was a kitchen space where you can prepare meals with a counter that separated the room in half.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were having a most intense conversation. While Naruto and Sasuke where discussing a somewhat deep conversation as well.

"We need to focus on the situation at hand here…" Kakashi said with his serious stare.

"What else can we possibly do Kakashi? We don't have enough men to fight right now… Orochimaru's clan is growing, and he's craving for Sasuke's body more and more each day…" Jiraiya informed with intensity in his tone. They were standing by the couch while trying to figure out the situation at hand.

Meanwhile…

"I told you Sasuke! It's not your fault that Orochimaru chose you…" Naruto stated, trying to make the raven-haired boy feel better.

"It's not that Naruto… It's that I hate the state I'm in right now… I must look pretty bad having to have people protect me like this…" Sasuke replied with a most somber face. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of a bed while Naruto was sitting on the ground in front of him.

"It's because we can't have him take you Sasuke… If that happens, many lives could be taken afterwards… Not just your own…" Naruto looked down with grief. Sasuke's expression got more intense.

"It's not that… It's that I look weak Naruto… I look like I'm a little kid waiting for his mommy to save him from bruising a knee! It's humiliating!" Sasuke's fists clench on his knees as he looks down with rage. Naruto gives him a troubling look, trying to figure out what's going through Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke… Is that what you're really worried about at the moment?" Sasuke looks at Naruto with surprise. "…I mean… I wouldn't care how humiliating I look, as long as I stay alive, and as long as no one else gets hurt… That's all I care about… Because there's so many people out there who care about me… who would die for me as well as I would for them… We do it because we love and care for one another… And we don't care what we look like while doing it, as long as we do it… right?" Naruto asked with a little smile. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment and looked back down at his knees. He didn't even bother answering Naruto. But Sasuke knew Naruto was right. That is why Sasuke hated Naruto so much, because he is always so carefree and happy and always doing the right thing and helping out others and always having that cheery smile on his face while doing it. Sasuke wasn't just jealous... he envied Naruto. It seemed like Naruto always had it so easy while Sasuke was always in pain and always weak in the end… and cursed…

Meanwhile…

"I know our time is limited… and we must wait it out for a while. But we need to take action sometime…" Kakashi alleged with a hand scratching the back of his head. Jiraiya also scratched his head.

"Yeah I agree we must take action sooner or later… As hard as this may seem but, all we can do for now is hide…" Jiraiya replied with a sigh.

"Yeah… by the way… how could you afford such a nice place like this?" Kakashi asked as he looked around the room with aw.

"I have connections…" Jiraiya smirked.

"Who did you have to sleep with and how many times before they coughed up the suite for you?" Kakashi asked with humor. Jiraiya looked at him with shock.

"Is that what you think I do all the time Kakashi?"

"I know how big of a hentai you are Pervy sage!" Kakashi laughed.

"Hey! Only Naruto can call me that!" Jiraiya spat back annoyed.

Meanwhile…

"How do you do it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?" Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"How do you manage to be so carefree and happy all the time? Don't you ever get angry at someone who's the same age as you, but their stronger than you, not just strength alone, but in the heart as well… Do you ever get angry like that Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a most poignant expression on his face. Naruto never heard Sasuke ask something like this before. This was out of Sasuke's usual conversation mode. Something was bothering him extremely. Naruto wished he knew what it was.

"I didn't know I was as happy as all that…" Naruto said while giving Sasuke a sweat drop. "I guess what keeps me fired all the time is the fact that I have people who care for me… And in return of their kindness, I want to protect them because I love them. I have wonderful teachers who are wise who teach me what's the right way and I look up to them, and others look up to me… So it's like I have to be a good role model for the littler ninjas… It makes me feel good to know that I'm important…" Naruto said and gave Sasuke a bright smile. Sasuke thought he was about to cry. His eyes stung a little bit. He certainly doesn't want Naruto to see him cry so he blinks them away.

'Naruto has such a kind and pure heart… I wish I had it… I wish that heart belonged to me… Then maybe I would be able to deal with the fact that my own brother killed my entire family and all my friends… Telling me that I need more hate even though I hate him with all my heart and soul…' Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto's warm smile. "How do I get more hate…?" Sasuke asked himself out loud.

"What?" Naruto asked with a sudden confusion.

"My brother is always telling me that I don't have enough hate which is why I can't beat him…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a sad tone. "All the hate in the world isn't going to make you strong enough… It isn't hate that makes a person strong…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked with that same blank seriousness on his face.

"It is the will to protect that makes a person truly strong… When people try to mess with my friends, I get so angry, but it isn't the anger that gets me, it's the will to protect my friends that I live off of. I won't let any bad people try to hurt my wonderful friends who love me so much; which is why I'm here Sasuke. I'm here to protect you even if you don't want my help. I…" Naruto paused for that he was about to say something that he didn't think Sasuke would like to hear.

"You what?" Sasuke asked, eager to know what Naruto was going to say next. Naruto looked down with shame in his eyes. He didn't know what to say or feel anymore… But he knew one feeling that felt true. And it was love. Love for a certain raven-haired ninja who mostly spat words of hate and pain towards his way… Sasuke… who was filled with such pain and sadness, having to watch his family and friends die before his eyes by the hands of his own brother who he looked up to as a child. Naruto couldn't help but love him. This boy was too broken to shun. Naruto gripped his feet tightly as he opened his mouth to say the three words that he thought Sasuke should finally here.

"Sasuke… I… I lo-"

"JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" The two boys heard the loud voice yell in the other room. It was muffled because the door was closed, but they could definitely make out what the words were saying. The boys looked at each other with wide eyes as they were hearing what sounded like an argument. Both the boys were curious, so Naruto got up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Sasuke was right behind him peaking over Naruto's shoulder to see also.

"You shouldn't be so loud… The boys might wake up…" Jiraiya's voice was heard. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"What are they talking about?" Sasuke asked Naruto hoping he had an idea.

"I don't know… Let's get closer." Naruto said, and with that, he got down on the ground and started crawling toward the kitchen area so he could hide himself behind the counter. Sasuke followed right behind Naruto and also crawled behind the counter. The two boys peaked over the counter to see what was going on. Jiraiya had Kakashi pinned down on the couch, both men were in their night kimonos and they were staring each other down. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and they both knew that this was very strange indeed. Then they heard the two men talking again.

"Just what do you plan on doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I never give away my plots Kakashi… I thought you knew that already…" Jiraiya said with a pouty face.

"I don't want to be one of your pleasure toys Jiraiya… I would like to keep my pride if you don't mind…" Kakashi replied, trying to shove Jiraiya off of him, but it never worked.

"I'm not toying with you Kakashi…" Jiraiya explained with a most serious face expression. Kakashi didn't say anything, just stared into Jiraiya's eyes. "I really want this to happen… I wanted it to happen for a long time but I thought you would push me away since we're both men…"

"I _was_ trying to push you away." Kakashi stated.

"Then why aren't you doing it now?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. Kakashi paused for a while before answering the question.

"Because you're not toying with me Jiraiya… and… I happen to trust you on that…" They both gave each other a smile. Then Jiraiya slipped Kakashi's face cover down and bent over and kissed him. Naruto and Sasuke then looked at each other with shock in their eyes. They both put their heads down and sat with their backs leaned against the counter.

"Are we supposed to be seeing this!?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a whisper so that they don't get caught.

"I don't think so but… Why are they doing that? I thought that kind of stuff was wrong…" Sasuke whispered back to Naruto. Naruto looked down.

"Actually I disagree…" Naruto said in a small voice. "I think love is something that can be shared with anyone. Not just between a girl and a boy. I think it's stupid if two men or woman are in love but they aren't aloud to be together because everyone else thinks it's wrong. I think people should be able to love and not care what everyone else thinks. I think I should be aloud to love whoever I want even if it's a guy!" Naruto shouted in whisper form. Sasuke looked at him with shock.

"…Say what? …You like a guy Naruto?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. Naruto realized what he just said and looked down at his knees with embarrassment. "I agree with you Naruto… Just tell me who the guy is." Sasuke said with eagerness. Naruto didn't reply for a while but finally spoke.

"I don't know if he's ready to hear this or not but I'll say it anyway. The truth has to come out sooner or later. The truth is Sasuke… The guy I like… He has such a kind heart yet he doesn't even know it… He thinks he has to fill it up with hatred and pain… He thinks he's weak and worthless and he wants to be better because he doesn't want to fail… He wants to avenge his family and friends. He acts tough all the time so that he doesn't appear to be weak. I know he isn't. But his soul is fragile and I want to keep that soul strong. The guy I like… The guy that I love is… It's you Sasuke! I love you!" Naruto said with a deep red blush and an awkward smile on his face. Sasuke looked at him in shock. Words have been lost and time seemed to have stopped for a moment. Sasuke opened his mouth to finally speak.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke paused. But then the two boys heard something that caught their attention.

"J… Jiraiya… Stop...it… Stop teasing me...like this…" Kakashi let out a hard breath. Jiraiya had Kakashi's kimono open and he was tasting the skin on Kakashi's chest. The pervy sage licked and sucked all the way down his chest and stomach and stopped once he got to a special place. The hentai sage put his mouth around Kakashi's manhood and slowly tasted and sucked. Kakashi threw his head back and moaned. Pervy sage smirked from the reaction. Naruto and Sasuke were watching this and they decided to go back down with their backs braised on the counter again. Naruto was completely zoned out of it from the image he just saw, when all the sudden a hand placed on his cheek and lips were placed on his own. He looked in shock as he saw Sasuke kissing him. But once Naruto knew what was going on, he relaxed. He loved having his long time lover's lips on his own. This was what Naruto wanted for a long time. With consent, Naruto put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head to deepen the kiss. But Sasuke pulled away quickly and looked at Naruto with alarm written all over his face.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said softly. 'Oh no… Did I scare him? But he was the one who kissed me…' Naruto thought with sorrow in his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. But then Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto… I… I think I like you… But I don't know… I don't know if it's right…" Sasuke told Naruto with perplexity. Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

'I can't even look at him now… All these new feelings at once are too much…' Naruto thought as he still looked away with hurt in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke then said with softness in his voice. "I get very sad when I'm not near you… But when I'm around you, I get happy… But then you smile at me and I feel a weird feeling in my stomach. It feels so strange… And I felt it when I kissed you just now…"

"A feeling… In your stomach…?" Naruto asked with curiosity, now looking at Sasuke again. Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I think I might know what it is… But I don't want to hurt you Naruto… I don't want to hurt you just so that I can fully understand what this feeling is… Naruto… I want to do so many things to you but not because I want to get rid of the tension but I want to do these things because… I think… I think I love you…" Sasuke said to the blonde ninja and got a little close to him. Naruto sat there frozen to Sasuke's words. Naruto felt stinging in his eyes and parted his lips a little as if going to say something. Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to say something but there were only sounds from Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Naruto…?" Sasuke asked in a soft whisper. Naruto blinked a couple times from the sudden sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke… Do you mean that? What you said to me just now…?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke looked down for a moment. Naruto was afraid that Sasuke might change his mind or that he was playing a joke on the gullible fox. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smile on his face that Naruto has never seen before; a smile so warm yet sad at the same time.

"Yes Naruto… I mean every word… I just wish…" Sasuke stopped his words, afraid of what they might cause if they were spoken.

"You wish what Sasuke…?" Naruto asked in such a soft voice that it made Sasuke's body get real hot. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes and knew what Sasuke was thinking because he could see the wanting in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's body got hot from the sudden heated stare that Sasuke was giving Naruto.

"I wish… I could have you… Right here and now…" Sasuke said with a voice filled with desire. Naruto looked at him with shock. But Naruto wasn't disappointed. Naruto wanted Sasuke as well. Naruto gave Sasuke a warm smile but desire was in his eyes as well.

"If you want Sasuke… I will let you have your wish…" Naruto said getting close to Sasuke. With those words, Sasuke practically leaped at Naruto and had him pinned to the ground. Sasuke put his lips on Naruto's neck and used his tongue to taste the blonde youth's innocent flesh. Naruto twitched from the sudden feel of Sasuke's hot tongue on his yearning skin. Naruto's body temperature was rising and he was starting to get impatient. Then Sasuke slipped Naruto's kimono open and slid his tongue down over the blonde's nipple. Naruto held back a moan that almost slipped out. Sasuke smirked from the boy's reaction. He then got down low enough to where Naruto was practically pushing Sasuke to that special spot. He had his hands in Sasuke's hair, encouraging Sasuke to proceed even further. Then the raven-haired youth surrounded the blonde's length slowly, working his tongue around as if massaging. Naruto gasped from the sudden warm heat that sent a jolt through his whole body. Sasuke felt Naruto twitch into him and he knew that it was a sign that Naruto yearned for more. Sasuke started to bob his head up and down to surround the blonde's erection and make it even harder from the hot friction. Naruto tossed his head aside and started to breathe uneven breaths, gasping from the sudden pleasure of his long-time-lover's hot mouth on his hard length. Sasuke knew Naruto was near climaxing. He sped up his speed on the young blonde's boyhood causing Naruto to make small groaning and moaning noises, trying to keep quiet, not wanting to get caught. Naruto's body got tense and something inside him burst and he felt complete bliss. Sasuke's mouth filled with Naruto's sweet nectar and Sasuke swallowed as much as he could.

'This feeling is new to me but… he tastes so good… I want more… much more…' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto catch his breath after his orgasm.

'Gods… to have Sasuke touch me like this is so overwhelming… I wish I could have more… I wish I could have all of him… I want him to have me… I want him to do whatever he wants with me…' Naruto thought as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said softly, not being too loud. But the moans coming from Kakashi and Jiraiya were making the air even heavier and hotter. Naruto looked at Sasuke with eyes filled with want. Sasuke knew Naruto wanted him to go even further. Sasuke went back on top of Naruto. Naruto could see the lust in Sasuke's eyes burning violently. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed Sasuke on the lips passionately. Sasuke invaded Naruto's mouth with his tongue as he made the innocent kiss more heated. Naruto moaned in his mouth, making Sasuke hard with want. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled Naruto closer to his body and whispered in Naruto's ear. "I want you… Naruto… I want all of you…" Sasuke whispered with signs of yearning and want in his voice. Sasuke had a lot of built up tension and he wanted a release, but he wanted this to be special for that he loved Naruto, and he didn't want to hurt him.

Meanwhile…

"Oh gods… J… Jir…" Kakashi managed to moan out, his body screaming for Jiraiya's touch.

"Yes Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk as he had his hands on Kakashi's hard erection and was pumping it fast, making Kakashi tense, for that Kakashi had already orgasmed from when Jiraiya had used his talented mouth to please his needs.

"Damn it… Stop teasing me and do me already!" Kakashi yelled out, but not too loud for that he didn't want to wake the boys. But what they didn't know is that the boys were in the same room, getting hot and heavy as well. But Jiraiya and Kakashi were so loud and distracted that they didn't notice a thing.

"Oh… My Kakashi is getting impatient are we?" Jiraiya said with a smirk. "Don't worry… I'll make sure that you are mine by the time this night ends…" Jiraiya told Kakashi with a smile and leaned forward to kiss Kakashi on the lips. But then their kiss turned into a passionate kiss, and then it turned into a lustful kiss which turned into a battle between tongues. The hentai grabbed Kakashi's wrists and somehow flipped him over so that the side of Kakashi's face was against the couch seat. Kakashi was open to Jiraiya now, and both of them liked it this way. Both of them wanted it this way.

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke… You can have me… I give myself up to you so you can do anything you want with me… as long as you love me Sasuke… I don't care what you do to me… Just tell me that you love me and I'll be happy…" Naruto said holding onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke tightened his grip from Naruto's words. Sasuke slowly placed his hard erection on Naruto's entrance.

"I want to have you… But I don't want you to hate me afterwards…" Sasuke said, holding his position. Naruto pulled Sasuke down so that Sasuke was forced to enter him. Naruto closed his eyes in pain. "Naruto…" Sasuke said worried that Naruto was hurting badly.

"Do it Sasuke… Have me… Take me and don't feel bad afterwards… because I want you to do this… I want you to have me and all of me… because I love you…" Naruto told Sasuke with pain but love in his voice.

Meanwhile…

Jiraiya slowly entered Kakashi from behind and Kakashi's hands gripped the couch cushions as a slight pain jolted his body. Jiraiya slowly went in and out until Kakashi wasn't so tense. Kakashi started moaning as the pain turned into pleasure. The two hentai sensei's started panting together as the pleasure was rising for the both of them. Muscles flexed and sweat formed, Fingers dug and teeth clenched. As the hentai sage pumped himself into Kakashi. Kakashi opened his mouth to let out a loud moan that the two of them were afraid that they might wake up someone.

"Damn it… Kakashi… Try to hold it in…" Jiraiya demanded as he kept on going. Kakashi's breathing was only getting heavier and louder, as was Jiraiya's. Jiraiya smirked as he stopped and placed a hand over Kakashi's mouth. "You can't be loud Kakashi… I will have to punish you badly later if we got caught…" Jiraiya whispered in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi shuddered from Jiraiya's hot breath on the flesh of his ear. Then the hentai sage lowered his head to put his hot, wet tongue on the flesh of Kakashi's back by his neck.

"Nn… Jiraiya… stop teasing me… please Jiraiya…" Kakashi managed to say as Jiraiya was fucking him from behind and tasting the hot skin on his back.

Meanwhile…

"N… Naruto…" Sasuke gasped out. Sasuke slowly started thrusting into Naruto, holding him with his gentle hands. Naruto gasped as the pain was going away, but tears still escaped his eyes from the pain. Then Sasuke grabbed a hold onto Naruto's erection and started jerking him off so that the pain Sasuke was giving him wouldn't feel so bad. Naruto gasped in shock of the sudden pleasure.

"Ah!" Naruto tried to hold back his moans so that no one would discover them. Sasuke started thrusting faster as Naruto was breathing heavily and digging his nails into Sasuke's back.

"Naruto… I'm gonna…" Sasuke was near climax. Naruto started feeling something in his stomach that felt like it was about to explode out of him. Then all of a sudden…

"SASUKE!!!"

"AHH!"

The two boys yelled at the top of their lungs as they both orgasmed into each other's arms.

After a few seconds of catching their breath, Sasuke noticed something. "Naruto… Do you hear anything?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"No… nothing…" Naruto replied confused.

"Exactly…" Sasuke said and got off of Naruto. Both boys looked up and saw something they wish they didn't see. They saw Kakashi and Jiraiya standing in front of them (fully dressed) with their eyes open wide with a terrified look on their face. Awkward silence… Jiraiya put a hand behind his head and smiled oddly.

"Well… I always knew you two had something going on… Well goodnight boys!" Jiraiya said happily and smiled and grabbed Kakashi and dragged him into the bedroom with him. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with bewilderment. They decided to sleep on the couch together so that they didn't disturb Kakashi sensei and Pervy Sage.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a soft tone.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I do love you, you know…" Naruto said as he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes with a serious look on his face. Sasuke Smiled.

"I know Naruto... I love you too."

THE END!

Authors Notes: I hope you liked my Yaoi short story about Naruto! ^w^ It was rather fun writing it. I know the ending kind of goes fast but I wanted to get it done quickly. Lolz… Many people sure do love Yaoi! BELIEVE IT!

Okay so I just started getting into so I'm a noob. Be nice please? ^ ^; I wrote this story a long time ago actually and decided to post it on here now! So I'm really sorry if it sucks! But if you read it and liked it then THANK YOU! -^w^- 3


End file.
